Safe
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: There is going to be a storm in Zaphias, and Flynn scares of thunder. Eventually YurixFlynn


Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story about YurixFlynn.

Warning: OOC, and grammar and spelling mistakes.

So enjoy the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia. T_T

* * *

"Commandant! As the report from Witcher, there will be a big storm tomorrow night." The cat like-eyed knight reports me while I am doing my paper work. I look up to face the knight as I command: "Inform everyone in the city and tell them to prepare for the storm. Especially those in the lower quarter, if they needed, send them men and materials to help them fix their houses."

"Yes sir." Sodia bows to me then withdraws from the room, closing the door behind her.

Now that there is only me in the room, I stand up, reach out to open the glass window, and gaze at the beautiful view. The morning sun colors the eastern horizon, and the warm feeling gently flies in from outside, send a comfortable sensation of peacefulness down my chest. "I can't believe there is going to be a storm."

Later that day, at the lower quarter,

The people are busy fixing their houses and preparing for the upcoming storm. Some fix the roof; some carry their goods inside so that they will not be blown away with the storm. Everyone in the lower quarter seems nervous; because this is going to be the first time they have to deal with a storm (a rather big one to be exact) without the protection of the barrier.

I make my way to the lower quarter and check the situation myself. Since this was the place I grew up, I have a lot of people who dear to me live here and also, my childhood-best friend-Yuri Lowell lives here too.

"Hey, Commandant!"

I recognize the voice and turn my head around curiously finding owner. Strange, I don't see him around.

"Up here. On the roof."

I look up, and see my best friend is waving to me. In his left hand, he holds a hammer, and the other hand is a wooden plank. He seems rather busy too.

"What are you doing up there Yuri?"

"How does it look like to you? Of course I'm fixing the roof. Mrs. Aline asks me to do it, since I am the only man who stays at her inn." He says, and slams the hammer onto the wooden plank.

I smile and continue walking, but Yuri suddenly calls out to me: "Hey, are you…uhm…are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I use my hand to block away the bright light as I look up and ask.

"No never mind." He sighs and returns to his fixing job.

What does he think? His eyes seem a little bit worrying.

I walk around the lower quarter for a bit then return to the royal quarter to check out the people, because it is my duty to take care of everyone-not only the people in Zaphias but this world. Slowly, I'm reaching my dream of making people in this world live happily. My dream and it is his dream too.

Yuri is always strong and determine. He even sacrifices himself if it comes to saving others, he is reckless, stubborn, yet gentle and kind hearted. I always find myself scolding him, yelling at him for so many times just to make him to act right and careful. But he just can't change no matter how hard I try. Due to that reckless attitude, he always, always end up going on ahead of me, and I always end up looking at his footprints that he left behind.

Finally, the storm comes. The furious wind slams on my room's window, so furious that I guess it won't be able to stand through this night. Outside it is raining, a bit heavy than usual. I look out at the window and a nervous look forms on my face.

"Bang!" Suddenly, a loud sound of thunder strikes right beside my ears, and the rain continues pouring down heavily. Then I feel my whole body trembles non-stop. I bring up my hands to cover my ears, try to block the terrible and fearful sound. However, the sky just keep trying to make fun of me that there are a lot more thunder striking outside the window.

I… I'm afraid… I'm afraid of it. That sound, that horrible sound, can someone please make it stop? Please stop it!!!

I soon find myself curl up in a corner of the room, with my arms wrap around my knees, and hide deeply my face into the lap. I try to be myself. How pathetic, a fearless Commandant, who never afraid of fighting and death likes me, scares at some thunder. I laughed bitterly at myself, while hoping this storm would end soon. However by judging on the report Sodia gave me the other day, it probably will not calm down until dawn, and it is eleven pm now.

Suddenly I hear someone knocks on the glass window. I try to raise my eyes towards it and recognize that person was Yuri. He knocks continuously each second onto the window as a sign to tell me open the door. I slowly stand up; try to stay balance and not stripping on anything.

"What are you doing here Yuri?" I ask after opening the window and let Yuri in.

He takes off his raincoat and hangs it over the chair as he gazes at me in concern. He gives me the answer by asking another question:

"Are you alright Flynn? You seem a bit pale?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine." Then another loud noise bangs outside and I find myself tremble with fear. Thanks that damn thunder for proving that I'm lying.

"But you don't look fine to me."

"I'm… I really am alright. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. "

Suddenly Yuri wraps his hand around my shoulder and helps me sit down on the bed. His hair is a bit wet, also his clothes and skin. All smell a smell calls rain. He pulls to his lap so that my head rests on his strong and warm shoulder, a drop of water drops on my face gently.

"Don't push yourself. I know that you're lying and I pretty sure of myself that you are _not_ fine. I know you well enough to recognize when you are pushing yourself or when you are not. It's not I just met you yesterday." He scolds lightly, and tightens his grip on me. Even though his shirt is a bit wet, I still feel the warmness runs through my body.

"Why did you run all the way from the lower quarter to here Yuri? The storm is happening out there, it's very dangerous."

Yuri laughed and gives me a smirk: "It is because in this very castle, there is a commandant-who is very stupid and always pushes himself to his limit, and never ever admitted his weakness to the people around him. So I myself as his childhood friend have to come all the way here to comfort him. Probably I am the only one who knows about his fear of thunder. Come on, if you continue like that how can you lead your people?"

Ouch! That was pretty hurt. He has done a better job compared to the thunder in pissing me off.

"Thanks for your kind words Yuri." I give him a grin in return. However my frowns soon turn upside down later. May be he is right, how can a commandant who get scare away by some thunder can lead a whole nation. "You are right, the people doesn't need a useless leader like me."

"No…no…no… That is not what I meant. You have it a wrong way. What I mean is you shouldn't push yourself. Even though you have to act tough and be strong so that the people can rely on you. But that doesn't mean you can not express your feelings. A commandant is also a human and human need to share things with each other. That's why everyone needs a friend, Flynn."

I look up at him, try to put what I feel into words but it's seem so hard. Yuri sure has a better knowledge about life more than I do. I think I should stop giving him lecture on how to behave and I probably ask him to teach me some.

"Thank you Yuri." I lean my head into his neck and sniff in the sensation that makes me feel so safe.

"Anytime. That's what a friend for."

That is the very first night I have a nice and sound sleep when outside the storm is shouting and slamming its anger on everything it can reach. There will be a lot of things that I need to deal with tomorrow morning. However, none of that matters at all because I feel relaxed and safe in his arms. With the thought of Yuri stays near to me, I easily fall into sleep and I feel so happy that I have him walking next to me, side by side. I wish our relationship can step a step higher than this. I really do. But for now, this is may be good enough.

The next day,

"Good morning Flynn. Oh Yuri, you sure are an early person. What make you come here so early?"

Lady Estellise asks when she sees Yuri and me are looking out from the window at the mess that the storm caused last night. It is not as bad as I had imagined but, we still have to repair some parts of the city so it can look normal again.

"It's not a big deal right Flynn?"

"Yes it is."

* * *

Was it any good? It's quite hard for me to write a story in second language, but I will try my very best to improve my skill.

Thanks for reading and please hit the Review Button and tell me how you feel!!!!!!!!!!

Until then, good bye! ^.^


End file.
